Á Volta
by Mitsashi-MahH
Summary: Depois de um lon go tempo longe de Konoha Sakura volta . O qe será qe vai acontecer ? - SasuSaku


Á Volta

Capitulo Único

Era um dia comum como os outros, uma manhã comum, mais um dia daqueles, Chato e Irritante.

TrimTrim

O telefone toca ...

?: Oi ! Ino-Chan ?

Ino: Sim ! Quem é ?

?: Ué Ino, não se lembra mais da amiga ... ?

Ino deu uma pausa e pensou * pera ae ... a única amiga que eu não vejo é a ... *

Ino: Sakuuraaaaaaaaa – Chhhaann !

Sakura: Ah ... achei que tinha se esquecido de mim ...

Sakura tinha saído de Konoha á um Bom tempo para estudar medicina.

Sakura: e ae .... ? Como está você ? Como está todos ? Como está Konoha ?

Ino: Ahh, eu e Konoha estamos ótimos ... ! Mas eu acho que você está interessada é em saber como está Sasuke, não é ?

Sakura: Ehh ... – Sakura fico sem resposta por um tempo – Ehh .. não ... claro que não ... estou querendo saber como estão todos .. e as novidades ?

Ino: Bom ... o Sasuke e os outros estão otimos ! E você quando volta para Konoha ?

Sakura: Eu estou te ligando pra isso mesmo ... estou pretendendo voltar para Konoha este Sábado ! (ahh .. esqueci de falar hoje na fic é quinta '¬¬)

Ino: Que Otimooo !

Sakura: Bom .. agora tenho que ir ...

Ino: Ok .. ! Beijokas .. !

Sakura: Xauzin ... Beijos !

Ino desliga o telefone toda contente.

Ino: Ahh .. ! Que perfeitoo ... vô ligar pras meninas .. !

Depois de nem menos 20 minutos ...

DingDong

Ino: Já vaii !

Tenten: Vai falando o que aconteceu logo .. qual é a novidade em ?

Ino: Entrem primeiro .. que eu já vou contar Tem !

Temari: Então ta ... mais vai abrindo essa sua boca logo e contando qual por que tínhamos que vim correndo pra cá ! Qual é eu tava com o Shikamaru !

Hinata: Olha o stress Tema !

Temari: Não é stress Hina e sim curiosidade .. !

Ino: Meninas .. eu vou direto ao assunto ! A Saku ta voltando Sábado ...

Tenten: A que otimoo, vamos fazer uma festa ??!!

Hinata: Isso ! Ah que saudade dela da cerejinha ...

Temari: Muitass .. !

Ino: Bom então é isso mesmo .. vamos fazer uma fesa, eu vou pegar ela Sábado na rodoviária e vamos direto para a festa.

Tenten: ... i ...

Depois de horas e horas de discussão para decidir tudo .. elas acabam os convites.

Temari: Eu e a Hina estamos indo entregar os convites ...

Ino: Ok .. ! Eu e a Tenten estamos indo resolver o resto das coisas ... nos encontramos no Magic ! (ahh Magic foi um nome de um lugar onde faz festas que eu inventei)

Sábado chegou tudo estava pronto para a festa, todos os convidados já haviam chegado e Ino e Sakura já estavam á caminho. Logo Hinata chega correndo:

Hinata: Gentee .. rápido a Saku está chegando .. !

Sasuke: Nossa que bom ! Vai ser ótimo reencontrar uma ... amiga ... depois de tanto tempo ...

Hinata: Amiga hein Sasuke ?

Ino: Rápido gente! A Saku já chegou ! Eu vim correndo na frente, e atrasei ela uns 2 minutos.

As luzes se apagam a porta se abre e ...

Todos: SURPRESAA ..

Sakura ficou toda corada não imaginava isso nem a pau, ta certo que Ino estava estranha.

Sakura: Á gente não precisava !

Sasuke: Claro que precisava Saku, nós ficamos com saudades ...

Todos: Uhmm ..

Sakura: Ahh ... que isso Sasuke !

Neji: Mais você não perde tempo mesmo né Sasuke ?

Tenten: Ahh meu amor ... deixa ele, ele só voltou a gostar mais ainda da Saku né Sasuke: Ô casal vê se me erra !

Shikamaru: Vocês são tão problemáticos !

Hinata: Ten vem cá !

Tenten: Já vouu .. licença gente !

Sakura: Amigass é tão bom ver vocês de novo ... ! Vocês estão lindas ... Hina você ta bem melhor de cabelão ...

Hinata: Á brigada Saku – toda corada.

Sakura: Tem de cabelo soltoo ... Tá tão linda .. !

Tenten: Ai amiga brigada, você que ta muito linda .. !

Sakura: .... Tema e Ino vocês continuam Lindas ..

Temari: Brigada ..

Ino: Á Saku você que é !

Temari: Saku ... vocÊ num vai lá falar com o Sasuke?

Tenten: É vai lá amiga .. !

Sakura: É ... éh ... Tem fiquei sabendo que você ta namorando o Neji ??

Tenten: É to sim naum é lindo ?? ... Mais sem fujir do assuto Saku .. vai lá !

Ino: Deixa de ser chata Saku .. vai lá logo !

...

Gaara: Neji ..

Neji: Á ta ..

Sasuke: Que foi ?

Kiba: Vai lá falar com a Saku .. !

Naruto: É vai logo .. seu baka !

Sasuke: Tá .. daqui a poço ..

Naruto empurra Sasuke ao mesmo tempo que Hinata dá um empurram e Sakura.

Sasuke: Oii !

Sakura: Oii ! Quanto tempo em ?

Sasuke: Muitoo tempo mesmo ... e ae como você está ?

Sakura: Bem e você ?

Sasuke: Tudo bem. Nossa você está linda ! – Sakura fica toda corada.

Sakura: Ah ... que isso Sasuke ...

...

Ten: Já é tarde. Vamos Neji ?

Neji: Vamos ...

Hinata: Neji me espera ... eu e o Naruto também já estamos indo.

Naruto: Eh ! Nos vamos comer lámen no restaurante do pai do Lee (nem sei se o Lee tem pai e se o pai dele tem restaurante ... mas ...), vocês querem ir ?

Neji: O que você acha meu amor (ai que fofo .. *.*) ?

Tenten: Acho que é uma boa idéia ! Vamos todos para lá.

Hinata: Éh ... mas que tal chamar a Saku e o Sasuke ?

Neji: Boa idéia priminha ! Vamos lá chamar eles !

Naruto: Enquanto isso eu e a Ten vamos reservar mesas no restaurante de uma vez, certo ?

Hinata: Então ... nos nos encontramos lá – Neji dá um beijo em Tenten e Naruto dá um beijo em Hinata de "até logo" – eu e Neji vamos chamar a Saku e o Sasuke.

...

Sasuke: Olha Saku .. tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar ...

Sakura: Sim .. pode falar !

Sasuke: Sakura ... eu Te Amo ...

Sakura: ... Sasuke .. eu ... também Te Amo ...

*Sasuke beija Sakura*

Sasuke: Saku .. quer namorar comigo ?

Sakura ... éh .... éh ...

Sasuke: Então ... olha não precisa aceitar ... se você não quiser !

*Sakura beija Sasuke*

Nessa hora chegam Neji e Hinata, Hinata logo começa a falar:

Hinata: Sakura-chan .. sabia que vocês dois iam dar certo ! – dá um risinho

Neji: Ta chega de melosidade e vamos logo com isso Hina-chan ...

Hinata: Á é mesmo ... Sasuke ... você e Sakura-chan querem ir com agente no restaurante do pai do Lee para comer lámen ?

Sasuke: Sim ! Claro ... já que eu e a Sakura-chan começamos a namorar vai ser uma boa idéia, né meu amor ?

Sakura: (: você é muito fofo Sasuke-kun ... claro que sim ! Vamos !

No restaurante ...

Tenten: Ah ... to tão feliz por ver vocês juntos.

Neji: Já tava na hora né Sasuke ?

Naruto: É até que enfim mesmo seu baka !

Sakura: Ei Naruto para agora de chamar meu namorado de baka, ouviu ?

Todos: Uii !

Naruto: Desculpa Sakura-chan !

Sakura: Affw ! Ta mais agora vamos comer !

Todos: Sim senhora .. !

Logo depois que todos acabaram de comer, cada casal foi para um lado. Sasuke e Sakura pegaram um taxi, PIS eles moravam muito longe.

Sasuke: Sakura ...

Sakura: Siim ?

Sasuke: Você ... er ... quer ir para minha casa ?

Sakura: O que ?? ò.Ó – Sakura dá um tapa em Sasuke.

Sasuke: Sim. Por que me bateu ?

Sakura: Você num acha que ta muito cedo ?

Sasuke: Cedo ? São SÓ 11:30 da noite. – falou ironicamente – Esqueceu que você me pediu para te ensinar alguns truques, ai eu estou te chamando para ir lá em casa, porque lá o quintal é grande, e afinal eu estou sem sono e você ?

Sakura: Á ta ... é isso .. *ufaa* pensou . (aposto que vocês estavam com outra coissa na cabeça igual a sakura né ? O.o)

Sasuke: Por que ? Você pensou que fosse o que ?

Sakura: Não .. nada não ! Esquece .. !

Sasuke: E você ta com sono ? Você vai ?

Sakura: Oii .. á ta .. não nem to com sono ... e vô sim !

Foi só chegar na casa de Sasuke que ele começou a ensinar um tanto de coisa para Sakura. Sakura ficou muito feliz e também muito nervosa com si mesma por ter pensado outra coisa. Mais estava muito feliz por esta namorando Sasuke e por estar ao lado dele naquele momento.

Sakura: Sasuke ...

Sasuke: Sim ...

*Sakura dá um beijo em Sasuke* - esse foi um modo da Sakura de agradecer para ele por ter feito aquele dia ter sido tão maravilhoso.

FIM

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Bom .. espero que tenham gostado!

Por favor comentem só para dizer o que acharam.

Bjokas !


End file.
